Passionate Adventures
by Ralyena Starrling
Summary: Ash and Lucario both long for a great adventure,so the couple decide to go to the Almia Region.But when they get there they get more then they bargained for! Based off DragonAngelKnight's stories
1. Make A Wish

Hello, my dears! Here my fifth story, third yaoi/slash fic and first Pokemon yaoi story! This is dedicated to Dragon Angel knight, for it's his 'Lucario Love' series that I have based this story on. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five years. Five years since the greatest Pokemon battle took place, five years since the longest journey came to a close, and five years….since Ash finally became a Pokemon Master.

It was the greatest and harshest battle of Ash's life, but he did it. Ash beat Cynthia and at long last became a Pokemon Master. The cheers from his family, friends and Pokemon were sweet but the cheers from his jackal lover Lucario were even sweeter. After Ash beat Cynthia he and his lover, Pikachu and his other Pokemon left Kanto and moved to the middle of the Orange Islands. Ash never felt more proud and self accomplished in his life. But then after a while, those feelings started to disappear.

After several months of being a Sinnoh Region champion Ash felt lost. There were no more challenges, no more places to travel to, and no more adventures. So Ash decided to give back the champion title to Cynthia and be a regular Trainer.

Right now Ash was out on the balcony of the villa house that he, Lucario, Pikachu and his many other Pokemon lived in. Ash had matured greatly since five years. The marks on his face had a deeper impression, he was taller, his hair grew out past his shoulders and he actually combed it. His figure was a cross between slender in a feminine and muscular in a manly way.

Ash sighed sadly as he looked down. What else was there left now that he has finally become a Pokemon Master?

"Ash? Why are you out here?"Asked a deep and concerned voice. Ash turned to see that it was his handsome jackal Lucario.

Lucario had also changed over the years. He was several inches taller than Ash, his blue fur was a very dark royal blue and his yellow fur was dark gold. The scarlet scarf around his neck that Ash got him went perfectly with his own crimson eyes.

"Ash what's the matter? What are you doing out here, Beloved?"Lucario asked his human lover.

Ash smiled when Lucario said that. He always felt better when Lucario called him by one of his favorite pet names. Ash wanted to tell his jackal lover what was wrong but he didn't want Lucario to over worry.

"Nothing, Lu. I just wanted some fresh air."Ash half lied. He did want some fresh air, but to clear the thoughts of self doubt from his head.

But of course being able to read the emotions of living things with his Aura, Lucario didn't buy it. Knowing that Ash wasn't telling the truth, he walked over to Ash and hugged him from behind and started to try and coax the twenty year old into telling him the truth.

"Come now, Ash. I've been your lover for over five years. Do you think I can't tell whether or not you're lying to me?"Lucario asked his love with a smug, knowing grin. Ash chuckled and looked at the moon again.

"Guess I need more practice."Ash said with a bit of a smile. Lucario's smirk flattened a bit and he turned Ash to face him.

"Ash, please. Tell me what troubles you."Lucario softly begged with a worried look on his face. Ash frowned and placed his head on the jackal's chest, careful not to jab himself from the steel spike.

"Well….it's just that ever since I defeated Cynthia and became a Pokemon Master, things have been so….different."Ash stated softly.

"Different? Different how?"Lucario asked.

"Well, I've traveled everywhere that I could travel to and then some. So now that there's nowhere else for me to go….I don't know. I guess I feel like there's nothing left for me."Ash explained to his lover, feeling better that he got those feelings off his chest.

Lucario could understand why his lover was so upset now. Ash was never really the type who would stay tamed for a long time. He lived for adventure and being in a house wasn't exactly all that adventurous. Lucario smiled softly and lifted Ash's chin with his paw, then kissed his cheek and said,

"Ash, I can understand what you mean. Life in one place is never really exciting. There was a time very long ago that I felt the same way. I didn't like to stay in one place for very long either. I wanted to expand my horizons and see more of the world. I still feel that way."Lucario stated and paused for a second, then spoke again, "Ash, if what you want is adventure then perhaps all we need to do is just….look for it."Lucario said with a reassuring smile.

"Look for it?"Ash asked with curious wide eyes

"Yes. Aaron taught me that adventure won't come to you, you must go to it. I have lived long enough Ash to know that in this world more of it grows, giving more for us to see. All you have to do is just look in the right places. Do you understand?"Lucario asked. Ash looked at his lover with wide eyes, as if taking in all of what Lucario said and thinking it through. Then he smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I understand, Lu. Thank you for listening."Ash said and stood on his tiptoes then kissed the jackal. Lucario smiled and hugged his lover tighter. It was then that a shooting star passed by.

"Look at that Ash. A shooting star. How about you make a wish?"Lucario suggested to his lover.

"Okay! Hmmm, let's see…."Ash trailed off for a moment and closed his eyes, thinking of his wish, "I wish that Lucario and I could share a great adventure together someday."Ash said softly and nuzzled his face into the jackal's chest. Lucario smiled and kissed Ash's forehead.

"Let's go to bed, Ash."Lucario said and Ash nodded in agreement and the two went to their room.

But unbeknownst to them, Ash's wish would soon come true….a lot sooner then they think….

--------------------------------------------------

That's all folks! See ya next time!!

Jan Ne~


	2. On The Road To Almia!

And here is the second chapter, my dear readers!

* * *

The next day Ash felt a lot better than he did last night after telling Lucario how he felt. After waking up and getting ready for the day with his lover, the young man had decided to do a little work out in the garden and after he was too tired to continue, Ash left to go get groceries with Sceptile and Pikachu.

"Goodbye, Lucario. We shouldn't be too long."Ash called out to his lover as he waved to him. Then Ash walked down the path with his two partners and Lucario waited for him to get out of sight before going back into the house.

Lucario was glad that Ash had left, because this would give him enough time to prepare his surprise for his Beloved. Lucario's surprise was this: He would make a special romantic dinner then he and his lover would set off on a great adventure together. The jackal could see the gleam of happiness in Ash's eyes now. Lucario smiled at the thought and waited patiently for his aid in this plan to come, which was none other than Cynthia. Since she's one of the most legendary Trainers in the world then she would know some places where he and Ash could go to for a little exploring. After a while a knock came at the door and Lucario went to open it and revealed the faces Cynthia and her loyal Garchomp.

"Hello, Cynthia and Garchomp. It's very nice to see you both."Lucario greeted with a smile. Cynthia returned the smile and shook Lucario's paw.

"It's great to see you also, Lucario. Especially after five years. I brought my scrap book so we can look over which area you want to go to with Ash."Cynthia stated.

"Wonderful. Please come in."Lucario said and let the two females into the house and they went to the table.

They looked over the Cynthia's scrap book and so far they had yet to find anything until a picture caught Lucario's eye.

"Wait, turn the page back again."Lucario said and Cynthia turned the page back to look at a picture of her standing next to a statue in the shape of two Lucarios dancing with Garchomp by her side and in the background were small houses and a big building. There was also much grass and flowers in the picture.

"Ah, I see you like this one. This picture was taken from when I traveled in the Almia Region. It's very beautiful and the town is one of the best places to go to for fruit and a beautiful mountain view. It's also famous for it's beautiful spring, fall and winter seasons."Cynthia explained to Lucario, smiling as pleasant memories began to come back.

Lucario continued to look at the picture with wide eyes and then he ever so slowly started to smile. Yes, this will be the perfect place for him and Ash to go to. Mountains, wide open forests, everything that Ash could ever hope for to see and then some.

"This is perfect, Cynthia. Ash will love it here."Lucario said with a wide smile, something that you rarely ever see from his face. Cynthia couldn't help but chuckle.

"I figured you would like it. Which is exactly why I booked two tickets for you both already to go to Almia. The next ship leaves at eight o'clock. I'll keep Ash distracted until then."Cynthia said and pulled out two tickets from her coat and placed them on the table, smiling like the Persian who caught the Pidgey. Lucario looked at her with wide eyes before he smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you, Cynthia. You always were one to plan ahead."Lucario said.

Later on in the day it was about seven o'clock, Lucario had just finished the dinner and lit the last candle. He contacted Cynthia and told her he was ready for Ash so she had given him her goodbyes and Ash finally took the path home. He took out his key to unlock the door but then a note stuck to said door caught his attention.

"Huh? What's this?"Ash asked aloud and took the note off and read it.

"_**It's open, just come inside"**_

_**-Lucario.**_

Ash was very confused at first but just shrugged his shoulders and pushed the door open. What he saw made him gasp in shock and awe.

The rooms connecting to the dining room and living room were all dimly lit with candles, the blinds were closed and there was a dinner set for two with Gracedia flowers as the center piece. Ash had a pretty good idea about who did this but that didn't mean he wasn't still shocked.

"I'm glad that you like this setting, koi."Said the deep voice that always made Ash's body shiver in delight and he turned to see his jackal lover wearing a black tux top, his crimson scarf and he had a red rose in his paw. Lucario smiled fondly at Ash and walked over to him, kneeled on one knee then took Ash's hand in his free paw and kissed it. It took a while for him to find his voice but Ash spoke.

"L-Lucario….did you make all this?"Ash asked his blue lover. Lucario looked up at him and nodded with the smile still on his face.

"Yes Ash, I did. All for you. But this is only the first part of your big surprise."Lucario stated and got back up on his hind legs and held his lover in a passionate embrace. Knowing where this would be going, Pikachu and Sceptile left the room.

Ash was so focused on his lover that he didn't notice the leave of his two partners as he returned the hug with just as much adoration. Ash smiled warmly and finally looked at his lover.

"Oh Lu, this is so sweet. You're the best. I love you so much."Ash said and kissed Lucario on his cheek. Lucario smiled and nuzzled his nose on Ash's lovingly.

"And I you, Beloved. Now then let us have our dinner."Lucario said and led Ash to the table.

The two ate in comfortable silence and let the soft music play in the background. After they finished eating and washed the dishes together Lucario wrapped a white cloth around Ash's eyes.

"Ah! Lucario what are you doing?"Ash asked shockingly.

"Relax, Ash. This is the second part of your surprise. I'm going to take you to it. Just keep a hold of my paw and trust me."Lucario said. Ash nodded and grasped Lucario's paw letting himself be lead outside.

Without warning Ash was soon picked up bridal style and he squeaked in shock. Lucario chuckled and told his lover not to worry and the raven haired Trainer nodded his head then wrapped his arms around Lucario's neck. Lucario sprinted into a run and the more he ran the more air Ash felt rush onto his face. He was still wearing the blindfold so Ash couldn't really tell where they were going, but then again it wouldn't be a surprise if he did know.

After ten minutes or so Ash felt Lucario stop and he sat the Pokemon Master down on his feet.

"Are we here?"Asked the blind sighted Trainer.

"Yes, we are dearest. Are you ready to see your surprise?"Lucario asked as he grasped Ash's blindfold.

"Yes, I am! Let me see!"Ash said eagerly. Lucario smiled and took off the cloth.

Ash was met with the sight of a large ship liner and looked very lovely from the pure white paint to the bright yellow paint patterns it had on the sides.

"What do you think?"Lucario asked.

"I'm not sure what to think. What is this?"Ash asked. Lucario turned Ash around and made him look him in the eyes.

"Ash, I don't want you to feel lost and depressed any longer. So I had Cynthia help me look for a new place for us to explore and we found a place known as the Almia Region. It's very lovely and I'm sure you'll love it there. This is the very ship that will take us to Almia. What do you say, Ash? Are you ready to feel that surge of excitement again?"Lucario asked.

Just as he predicted Ash got a gleam of happiness in his eyes and he smiled at his lover. Then Ash enveloped Lucario in a tight hug and said,

"Yes! I want to go! Oh, Lucario thank you so much! This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me! Thank you!"Ash said with great happiness and Lucario smiled and hugged Ash just as tight.

"I see that we came just in time."Said a female voice and Ash and Lucario turned to see that it was Cynthia with Garchomp and Pikachu.

"Pika, Pika!"Pikachu exclaimed and ran toward Ash who held out open arms and hugged his lifelong partner.

"Thank you very much for your help, Cynthia."Lucario said with a smile.

"You're welcome. Here Ash, Lucario packed your clothes in this suit case."Cynthia said and handed Ash a black suit case.

"Thanks, Cynthia."Ash said with a smile.

The last bell call went off and Ash and Lucario knew then that it was time to go.

"I guess it's time that we depart for now. Farwell, Cynthia."Lucario said and he and his lover ran up the gang plank to the ship.

"Good-bye. And have a safe trip to Almia! I hope you both have fun there!"Cynthia called out to the two lovers and they waved at Cynthia and Garchomp as the ship drew further and further away.

And so with a wave good-bye to a dear friend and exciting thoughts of what will come filling their heads, Ash and Lucario eagerly set forth on their way to Almia!

* * *

Sorry this took so long and if it's not all that good but here it is! I hope you liked it.

Jan Ne~


	3. Calm Before the Storm

Greetings all. I'm happy to say that I got out of my rut with this story and am happy to present the third chapter. I'm sorry that you all had to wait so long.

* * *

The boat trip to Almia so far was very peaceful and calm. Lucario, Pikachu and Ash spent most of their time just watching the view, training, eating and then sleeping. Nothing too exciting happened as of yet and no one expected something exciting to happen. Little did they know that something unexpected was about to rear it's ugly head.

It was the middle of the day and the sun was shining a lustrous deep orange color upon the ship and ocean. Lucario and Ash were out on the deck looking at the sun as it was close to descending on the sea and hideaway for the night. Pikachu was in their cabin resting. The lovers held onto one another's hands, or rather paw in Lucario's case, and smiled at the peaceful tranquility of the view.

"The view looks so beautiful. It's been such a long time since I've seen a sun set like this."Ash said as he leaned closer to the jackal.

"It has been a long time, dear. I'm just as glad as you are to see the sun like this."Lucario said with a wide smile and held Ash's hand tighter.

"I wonder what the Almia Region looks like. From what Cynthia told us, it sounds like an amazing place."Ash said.

"Yes, it certainly does. And I must say that in all the years I've lived I have never heard of this Almia Region before. It must not be explored that much."Lucario commented.

"Well whatever it's like, I'm sure that we'll have a wonderful time, Lu."Said the raven haired male as he leaned into his jackal lover's side. Said jackal smiled and leaned on Ash as well.

"I'm sure also, Beloved. Now then, let's go back to our cabin and wake Pikachu up for dinner."Lucario said and lead his lover back to the cabin.

The couple decided that they would dress up for the evening and even Pikachu put on his best face.

Lucario was wearing a dress vest that was dark violet in the front and light brown in the back, his red scarf and due the thick fur on his thighs he wore no pants but he did wear dark violet leg warmers.

Ash was wearing light grey dress pants, a button up blue shirt and black dress shoes.

And last but not least Pikachu was wearing a green bowtie and a little green fedora hat.

"Well, we're all set to go. Now let's head down to the dining hall. I heard that they're serving my favorite dishes."Ash said with an eager smile and Pikachu hopped on his shoulder.

"Pika!"Exclaimed the mouse Pokemon. Lucario chuckled at the scene. It's been a while since he's ever seen Ash and Pikachu so excited over food. As the trio walked out the room Lucario thought,

"_It seems that the old saying is indeed true. The way to a man's heart is truly through his stomach. And in Ash's case, all five of them."_Lucario thought with a wide grin.

Lucario, Pikachu and Ash got to the dining hall and gazed upon it in amazement. The room had a classy look but at the same time held a simple charm to it. The walls and ceiling were colored ivory, the smooth carpeted floor was marigold, there was a crystal chandelier and there was a long line of tables with several kinds of food cooked in several different ways, ranging from baked chicken to southern fried steak.

"Wow, this is so cool! I've never seen a dining room this big and with so much food. We'll be having a great dinner tonight, huh buddy?"Asked the raven haired male as he looked to Pikachu with a greedy smile. Pikachu nodded and pumped his little fist in the air.

"Pikachu!"Exclaimed the yellow mouse.

"Well rather than talk about it, why don't we experience what the dining room has to offer?"Lucario suggested.

"Yeah, I'm really hungry. Let's go!"Ash exclaimed and the trio walked into the dining room.

Ash, Pikachu and Lucario walked towards the food table and took their plates to add their desired food to it. Ash took a steak and baked potato, Pikachu took several fruits and Lucario took an oriental chicken salad. The trio then walked over to a window seat which offered a lovely view of the ocean and sparkling night sky. They ate in comfortable silence until Lucario decided to start a conversation with his lover.

"Are you enjoying the boat ride so far, Ash?"The jackal asked.

"You bet, Lucario! It's been such a cool trip so far and I can hardly wait to get to Almia itself."Ash said with a smile.

"Neither can I. From what Cynthia told me Almia is a very mysterious place. But oddly enough Trainers hardly ever go there."Lucario explained.

"Huh? Why wouldn't Trainers go there? I'd think that a place like Almia would be a hotspot for battles."Ash said in a curious look on his face.

"Pika."Pikachu said in agreement.

"I know, but perhaps when we get there we'll find out more about the Region and…."But before Lucario could finish his sentence a rude voice interrupted him.

"Well if it isn't the Pokemon Cuddler and his dog lover."Said the voice snidely. Ash and Lucario sighed in annoyance and looked up to see Paul.

Paul hadn't changed much over the years, however his purple hair grew out a little and his dark eyes seemed to become darker if that was possible. He was wearing black jeans, a dark green shirt, black shoes and a navy blue trench coat. The young man was one of the many people to attend Ash's big battle with Cynthia however he didn't go support Ash but to see him fail. Paul by far was, and still is, Ash's worst rival personality wise. And when he found out about the younger man's relationship with Lucario Paul became worse. Every chance he got he would pick on Ash and Lucario like any ignorant homophobe. So needless to say Paul had no love lost for Ash and vice versa.

"Sorry Paul but if you were hoping that your homophobic slurs would affect us then you're wrong. Lucario, Pikachu and I are enjoying our dinner so back off."Ash said and went back to eating his food.

"I'm surprised you're not having your freak lover feed you."Paul said with a rude smirk. Lucario gripped his fork hard and swallowed a growl to keep from losing his temper.

"What Ash and I do to consume our food doesn't concern you, Paul. Now it would be wise of your to leave before something happens that won't be good to your person."Lucario stated warningly.

"Please, like I'm going to listen to you. So are you and your dog headed to Almia as well?"Paul asked, turning his attention to Ash.

"That's why we're on the boat to the Region so yeah. What's it to you?"Asked the raven haired male.

"I suppose then you'll be Trainer & Pokemon Bond Challenge."Paul said. The trio seemed to be genuinely interested and confused about what the young man said.

"Trainer & Pokemon Bond Challenge?"Ash asked curiously.

"Yeah. Apparently Trainers and a single Pokemon of theirs compete to show their bond by performing a special talent they're both good at. If you want to learn more you can read the sign over there."Paul said and pointed towards the poster on the far side of the room that did indeed say "Trainer & Pokemon Bond Challenge".

"Oh wow, that seems pretty cool. Thanks for telling us Paul."Ash said with a smile. Paul merely scoffed and smirked.

"Don't thank me. I only told you to see what kind of talent you freaks would perform. Probably some type of mating ritual knowing the two of you."Paul said and before Ash could make a retort his rival turned and left.

"Ugh. I really can't stand that guy. I have no idea why Paul has to be so rude."Ash said.

"Pika, Pikachu."Said the yellow mouse in agreement.

"He acts that way because he is jealous of our relationship."Lucario stated. This made Ash turn to look at the jackal with a very surprised look on his face.

"What? Why in the world would Paul of all people be jealous of our relationship?"Asked the raven haired male.

"As you know Ash I can read the thoughts and feelings of others with my Aura. And ever since Paul and I had met I sensed extreme jealousy from him because he didn't like the fact I was your lover. He only acts the way he does because he doesn't like you not being with him."Lucario explained.

Ash blinked in thought a few time to let this information sink in before replying.

"Wow. I never even considered that possibility. I guess that I was focused on other things I never noticed. But even still, that doesn't excuse Paul for his behavior and it sure doesn't mean that I'll dump you for him."Ash said with a sure smile making his lover smile also.

"I'm glad to hear that, Ash."Said the jackal in a fond tone and he moved his free paw to hold onto Ash's hand.

After the trio finished their meal Lucario had told Ash that he wanted to speak with him in private on a very personal matter. So after Ash took Pikachu to the ship's Pokemon Spa for his own little slice of luxury the couple went to their cabin to for some privacy. Ash walked into the room with Lucario following and he closed the door to better insure a private conversation.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, Lucario? It must be very important and personal if you didn't even want Pikachu around to here."Ash commented with a slightly amused smile.

"Yes Ash. What I have to tell you is both very important and very personal."Lucario said in a low serious voice. Ash's smile dropped and he looked at his lover with a more serious expression.

"Okay. I'm all ears, Lu."Ash said. Lucario closed his eyes and gathered up the strength needed to say what he was about to say. Then he opened his scarlet eyes again and spoke.

"Ash, I'm sure as you know in order to create offspring Pokemon are required to breed which means they need a mate."Lucario started.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm with you so far."Ash said.

"Well my species is no different, however I'm not a usual type of Lucario and my breeding mechanics work…differently."Lucario explained slowly. Ash raised his eyebrow at this but nodded in agreement anyway.

"Alright. Go on."Ash said. This time Lucario sighed and moved closer to Ash and placed both paws on his shoulders, as if to keep him steady for what he was going to say next.

"Ash, I am unable to breed with female Pokemon because I have become so bonded with humans. However I am able to breed with humans but females would be far too incompatible with me, basically meaning that I can breed only with male humans. But, in order to make the mating easier on the human male I would have to perform a special Aura ritual to make him half Lucario so then that we he would be able to bear children properly."Lucario explained, finally finishing.

All while Lucario was speaking Ash's eyes grew wider and wider by the second. He couldn't believe his ears at all. He didn't know where he was expecting Lucario to go with this breeding talk but it certainly wasn't expecting it to get where it is now. However the raven haired male did suppose that he should be grateful that Lucario didn't say what he originally thought he would say which was somewhere along the lines of wanting to mate with another Pokemon in order to breed. So in place of a broken heart Ash may just suffer a _heart attack _from what he heard. And while he may be slow on the draw some times Ash was no fool. And if he assumed right this time, then Lucario was pretty saying that he wanted to…..

"Are you….trying to ask me that…..you want to mate with me?"Ash asked slowly to be sure that he didn't trip over his words. Lucario nodded 'yes' just as slowly as his lover spoke.

"Yes, Ash. I want you to be my Hybrid Mate and have pups with me. Of course, whether you want to agree to the terms or not is entirely up to you. There is no right or wrong answer, only your answer. And I will respect it completely."Said the jackal but Ash could tell, even without his own Aura powers, that Lucario was very worried about what the human would say next.

To the lovers in the room the silence was long and soul wrenching, to an outsider however the silence was actually only four minutes long. But that didn't mean the pressure of the matter would be any less heavy. Pressure for Ash because he didn't quite know how to respond to this sudden 'proposal', and pressure for Lucario because he didn't know what he would do if Ash said now.

Finally after another four minutes passed Ash gave an answer, so to speak. He hugged his lover close and kissed his cheek. Then he gently grabbed onto the spike on Lucario's chest and sent a delicate but otherwise powerful wave of Aura to the jackal's heart. This made Lucario gasp in shock and slight pleasure. After getting over his shock he smiled lovingly and hugged Ash back tightly, returning the wave of Aura with one of his own and made Ash hum pleasantly. If you weren't skilled in reading Aura then you wouldn't know that Ash was actually telling Lucario his answer with the Aura wave he sent to his heart. And his answer was,

"Yes. I'd loved to be your Hybrid Mate."And in reply Lucario said,

"Thank you, Beloved. You make me so happy."

* * *

There you are everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. At first I was going to add a suspenseful ending rather than leave it at the romantic ending here, but I figured that would be cruel to you all and wouldn't work with the chapter title since things are supposed to be calm right now. Plus I didn't make up an idea for the storm yet so yeah.

Oh, and Happy New Years! Jan Ne~


End file.
